


Affirmative Consent

by Beltenebra



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Even when you've been dating for more than six years, affirmative consent is important!  ;)  Craig and Tweek discuss moving from makeouts to more.





	Affirmative Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



Tweek’s parents were out for the evening. They had long since given up any pretense of monitoring their nights together. Craig figured it was like sixty percent because neither of them could get pregnant and forty percent because they didn’t want to to think too hard about what what exactly Craig and Tweek were getting up to. 

They always just made some vague noises about ‘making good choices’ and not staying up too late and left them money for delivery. 

Craig tilted his head back, frowning at the ceiling, “Why are your parents always leaving us money?” 

“Don’t question the pizza money, Craig.” Tweek trailed his lips down Craig’s neck, pausing occasionally to leave small, bitey kisses that made Craig’s breath catch. “Embrace the pizza money.” 

It’s not like they were doing anything that bad. They’d been making out since junior high but had fallen into an unspoken agreement about stopping before pants came off. There had been one time last year when they were rolling around kissing and mock wrestling. Tweek had him pinned down, straddling his hips and laughing, the light turning his hair into a fluffy halo. Before he even realized what was happening everything got to be too much and he was coming in his pants. It had been so embarrassing that they couldn’t even think about talking it for weeks. 

But Craig had the feeling that they were both starting to want more. The last month or two Tweek had been more vocal when he kissed him, breathy moans and little gasps that went straight to Craig’s libido. They both seemed to initiate a lot more activity that could plausibly end up with both of them horizontal, pressed together, hands in each other’s hair. 

They had started with Mario Cart but Rainbow Road didn’t hold their attention very long. Video game controllers long abandoned, Craig had Tweek pushed up against the couch while he straddled his lap, messing up Tweek’s birdnest hair even more and trying to figure out a way to ask Tweek if he wanted to get off together without triggering a freak out. 

He lost vital minutes of strategizing to the distraction of Tweek’s hands creeping down from the small of his back to squeeze his ass. That was… really something. He moaned into Tweek’s mouth and tried not to grind forward _too_ obviously. They hadn’t really talked about that yet. 

Craig knew Tweek’s endless supply of nervous energy drove a lot of people nuts but he was used to it. And sometimes it was really appealing, like now with Tweek squirming under him, reacting to every stroke of Craig’s fingers up his side like it was the best thing ever. He might also be kind of ticklish. Ooops. 

Tweek must have had enough of him holding back because now he was using his hold on Craig’s ass to pull him in harder. He could feel the hard line of Tweek’s dick rubbing against his hip as he twitched beneath him and that was pretty much the best fucking thing ever. He moaned and went in for another messy kiss but Tweek turned his face at the last second so Craig ended up sort of licking his cheek. 

“The fuck?” 

Tweek turned back to him, eyes still hazy with the same hot glow Craig felt washing over him but also a little serious. 

“Craig. I have a q-question.” 

“Ugh, _what_ ,” Craig groaned. He could feel his cheeks heat. They would have to talk about sex for real eventually but they were both obviously pretty into rubbing off on each other. Even now Tweek’s hips were still kind of subtly moving and it was driving Craig nuts. “Why the fuck are we still _talking_?!”

Then Tweek dropped one hand to toy with the button to Craig’s jeans and suddenly he got it and he knew his face must be on fire now because yeah, it was ridiculous how bad he wanted that. 

Tweek held his gaze for another moment, expression totally solemn for a long second before his mouth twitched up in a smirk. “Craig, can I touch your penis?” 

“UGH!” Craig was having a hard time looking as annoyed as he wanted to, what with the surprised laughter that he couldn’t seem to stop. “You complete asshole.” 

Tweek joined in immediately, his whole body shaking under Craig with the force of his giggles. But he didn’t move his hand. “Seriously though.” He looked up at Craig from beneath his lashes, cheeks pink and voice breathless. Oh shit. “Can I?” 

There was really only one thing to say. “Yes you may.”


End file.
